


halloween

by superradcatural



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Halloween, M/M, Party, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superradcatural/pseuds/superradcatural
Summary: "hey can someone write a halloween fic where reddie is definitely dating and have been for a while but bill dressed up like a cop and eddie can’t resist him, like i want an actual quote to be “bill you know i’m dating richie,” i want a lot of angst and richie needs to cry like twice and punch bill !!!!!"via// wyattghouleff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They are all 18 or over. 
> 
> You can visit me on tumblr @ [redacted] and send requests if you want! 
> 
> thanks to wyattghouleff for bringing this awesome prompt into the world and allowing me to write about it! I hope you like it!

Eddie Kaspbrak looked himself over in the mirror, once, twice, before deciding he couldn't look any more depressing even if he tried. Richie had come up with the idea of a partner costume and Eddie had foolishly agreed. And now, here he stood on halloween night with no other option than to leave his house in the worst costume ever conceived by mankind, a lock. 

Richie was, of course, was wearing the other half. The key. He glared at his reflection once again and decided he hated Richie Tozier. 

His phone beeped from its spot on his bed. He picked it up, reading Richie’s text which said he was there, and sighed deeply at the mirror one more time before he left. 

Eddie was prepared for the snorts and the teasing before he even opened the car door. “Richie, if you say _ one _ word you will never have sex again.” Richie merely smirked at him. He had a hard time tearing his eyes off his boyfriend to look at the road though, too caught up in how soft and smooth Eddie’s thighs looked. His soft, pink lips and his big eyes that made him look so innocent yet incredibly sexy at the same time. Hoping Eddie wouldn't notice his blatant staring, Richie bit the inside of his cheek hard and looked towards the road. Once he was sure Eddie was settled in he pulled back onto the street and took off.

Eddie of course, couldn't resist talking about how funny Richie looked. “How is anyone supposed to take you serious?” he tried asking in between giggles, the oversized key stitched to the front of Richie’s costume was bent in half so it could fit in the car, and the costume was tight around Richie's neck, making him look like he was wearing a turtleneck. Richie looked at him with a glare.

“You're the one wearing the girl part.” he retorted. Eddie merely rolled his eyes and looked ahead, resting the side of his head on the window. Richie couldn't help but notice the smile on his boyfriend's face though. 

“You're an idiot.” Eddie said with no heat. Richie was filled with such an overwhelming amount of love for Eddie. On a good day it was hard for him to contain how much he actually adored Eddie, but right now he just wanted to pull over and kiss Eddie breathless.

The speed limit was 25 on the streets they were taking, but Richie was doing almost 40. Eddie kept reminding him to slow down but eventually he gave up, recognizing when a situation was out of his control. They were lucky they weren't pulled over, he thought. He couldn't have been more happier to have finally pulled up at Bill’s house. The car was barely stopped and he was opening the door, eager to get out and greet the rest of the Loser’s club. Richie turned the ignition and pulled the key out, chuckling at how eager Eddie looked. “Easy tiger, you that eager for everyone to see our lovely costumes for the evening?” 

Eddie was brought back to reality and subsequently his outfit. His mood soured, but quickly bounced back when Richie wrapped a warm arm around his waist and led him along. Moments like that were the rare times he enjoyed being short. When Richie acted all protective and he could just sink into his boyfriend's side. The costumes made it tough, but they managed. 

Beverly snorted beer out of her nose when she seen them, a smile stretching over her entire face. “What the fuck are you guys  _ wearing _ ?” her voice was incredulous as if she couldn't believe Richie had somehow gotten Eddie to agree to a costume that stupid. Richie looked down at the key jutting out in front of him. It felt like a badly written soap opera. He laughed loudly and nudged her shoulder with his, “yeah, yeah!” he had to shout over the music but it was no problem for him. “Wheres Bill?” 

“Ruh-ruh-right here!” a new voice said. Eddie looked and stiffened. There was his childhood best friend, dressing in the tightest police uniform costume he had ever seen in his 18 years of life. As Richie laughed and moved away from him to clap Bill on his back, shouting,

“Nice costume man! Who’re you trying to impress?” 

Eddie was having a hard time breathing. He hoped he wasn't being too obvious, but it didn't seem like anyone was paying attention to him anyway. Bill was wearing black pants that accentuated just how long his legs actually were, a leather belt keeping them at his waist. Movin up, Eddie noticed that the tight shirt wasn't a shirt at all but a vest. The sleeves looked like they had been cut off, and Eddie honestly couldn't tell whether that was on purpose or if it was cut to be that way after Bill had bought it. It looked so good on Bill, tight in all the right places that made him feel hot all over. For the first time he noticed how tan Bill’s arms were and how over the years he had developed somewhat of a muscle on each arm. Handcuffs and badges accented the costume, and Eddie’s mind could conjure up things that could be done with those hand cuffs- he shut the thought down. On Bill’s head was the topper: a police hat that actually looked real compared to the rest of the costume.

_ Stop this!  _ He shouted at himself.  _ You're in a relationship with Richie, who is not only right in front of you but also Bill’s friend!  _ Out loud, he teasingly said, “yeah, Bill! Looking for something tonight?” he moved back into Richie’s space to try and get the man to touch him in some way. If Richie would touch him then he wouldn't think of Bill- and oh, Richie habitually slung his arm loosely around Eddie’s hips, pulling him towards his chest. Eddie noticed Bill watching them, watching Richie’s hand covering his entire hip bone. He shivered and looked away, distracted by his thoughts again. He should not be feeling this way over something so stupid as a costume. It went against every value he carried, not to mention the morally wrongness of it all. 

Richie and Bill carried on talking and Eddie barely paid attention. Instead he watched as Beverly and Ben moved to the dance floor. He watched people dancing and singing and drinking, watched as Stan danced with some boy he didn't recognize, and still he couldn't get Bill’s dumb outfit out of his head. He distantly heard Bill making fun of their couple costume and Richie trying valiantly to defend the decision. Neither of them noticed that Eddie was there physically but not mentally. 

After what felt like a tortuous forever, Bill finally said he’d see them later and disappeared into the crowd. Eddie came back to himself and Richie kissed his forehead softly. Eddie closed his eyes and swallowed the spit building up. He felt terrible, and all he had really done was think about Bill. Richie was good to him, for him even, and yet he was still thinking of another person. Someone who was their friend no less. “Are you okay, Ed’s?” Eddie had given up on trying to get Richie to stop calling him that a while ago.  “You seem a bit distracted is all.” 

Eddie tilted his head up and let his gaze slip downward to Richie’s lips. Chapped as always, he noticed, but also red. Richie noticed him looking, he always did, and covered Richie’s mouth with his own in a slow kiss. They pulled apart after a few seconds, but Richie quickly kissed him again, this time more hungrily. Richie had always been a good kisser, definitely better than him. Maybe it was the setting or the mood but Eddie felt that he was even better tonight. 

Richie noticed that Eddie’s lips tasted like mint chapstick.  _ Maybe if I kiss him enough, my lips won't be so chapped anymore, _ he thought to himself slyly. Eddie trembled with goosebumps when Richie ran his hand down the back of his costume and further south. It was then he realized how uncomfortable it was to be kissing Richie with the key part pressing into him. His face was scarlet when he pulled away, too embarrassed to even speak. “The uh- the key.” was all he could manage before Richie was laughing again. 

“Come on, let's go get drinks.” Richie grabbed his hand and the two of them started towards the kitchen. Yes, drinks, Eddie thought, that should be good. 

 

= 

It was later in the night. Eddie drank a little and was hanging off Richie. Richie hadn't drank anything at all. He was their ride home after all. He couldn't help but find Eddie so adorable when he was drunk, or close to it anyway. He also couldn't deny the unstoppable need to pee. “Eddie, “ he tried getting his boyfriend's attention, but Eddie was too focused on leaving wet kisses on the part of his neck that was exposed and he didn't respond. “Eddie!” Richie said a little louder, gently pushing him away by his shoulders. “I’ll be right back. Stay here.” he pressed a quick kiss to Eddie’s lips and then he was gone. 

Eddie looked around for anyone he might know but he couldn't spot anyone at all. Since when did stuttering Bill know this many people? He didn't even know this many people and he doubted Richie did either. Besides the overwhelming amount of people filling Bill’s house the party was still a great one. He knew Bill had gone all out planning, making everything as perfect as he could with the short time his parents would be gone.

Suddenly Bill appeared as if Eddie thinking about him conjured him up. He was close enough that Eddie felt his body heat before he heard him. “Buh-buh-boo!” he shouted, trying to scare Eddie. The music had been turned up by somebody between now and when Richie and him arrived. Now he could barely hear anyone unless they were right next to his ear. 

Eddie laughed boisterously. “Nice try!” he yelled back, realizing how close Bill actually was to him. Eddie leaned in closer and poked Bill in the chest with his pointer finger. “You’re not very good at scaring me, Denbrough.” 

“Yeah?” he was silent for a moment, just looking over Eddie’s flushed face. How he somehow looked both cute and dumb in the costume and delectable at the same time. With his shaved legs that Bill couldn't help but notice. He thought of Richie and wondered if Eddie was thinking the same. Without thinking of the consequences he leaned down so his mouth was touching Eddie’s ear and said, “can I show you something upstairs?” butterflies erupted in his stomach when after a few tense moments Eddie nodded his head. 

 

=

Richie couldn't find Eddie anywhere and he was beginning to panic. He even began stopping random people and asking them, “have you seen a boy about, eh maybe this height? He’s wearing the other half of this costume.” and most of the time he either received blank stares or a quick no. Imagining the worst situation possible came easy to Richie, it was his number one talent next to being an asshole who couldn't keep his mouth shut. Someone trying to abduct Eddie from the house, maybe a band of assholes made him feel shitty for being gay and he was hiding in the bathroom, or worse still: Pennywise. A cold dread filled him but he fought to push it down. Eddie was fine, Pennywise was dead. Richie desperately wanted to find him so they could leave. It was getting late.

He spotted Stan in the kitchen. “Dude!” he shouted, “have you seen Eddie?” Stan looked like he was making some sort of elaborate drink. Or trying to anyway. 

“Eddie? Yeah, he went with Bill earlier.” Richie breathed a sigh of relief. He was with Bill, that was fine. At least he’s safe. Still, a thought lingered. Why was Eddie with Bill? The two of them were great friends, sure, but they were at a halloween party and Eddie had come with him. Jealously curled in his gut and Richie told himself that he was being stupid. 

“Thank you.” Richie said, leaning down and looking closer at the drink. “What are you making? This looks like Eddie’s mom’s piss.”

 

=

Turns out what Bill had wanted to show Eddie was a drawing the older boy had made. The drawing depicted all seven of them, arms linked around one another as everyone smiled with glee. It was good, and Eddie told him so. The room was dim so Eddie couldn't really make out the small details but he could tell that the lines were neat and that the color and shading pulled it all together. The result was a beautifully semi realistic drawing where even in the only light coming from the moon Eddie could tell it was perfect. Or maybe he was just drunk and focusing too much on what it looked like rather than how he was alone with Bill. Eddie distantly reminded himself that he wasn't drunk, not really. He had two beers and wasn't even close to being smashed. 

Bill thanked him and he realized how close they were again. Bill and him locked eyes and he suddenly felt self conscious but he couldn't look away. Bill’s hands came up to rest on Eddie’s hips, pulling him even closer. It was like they were magnets who couldn't stay away for two long. Eddie could feel the tension in the air, goosebumps rose along his arms. Eddie knew he wasn't the first to admire Bill’s costume, or his golden tan legs and developing abs from all the working out he’d been doing lately. Eddie knew this and still, he couldn't help but feel that Bill was looking at him like he was the only person in the world. And maybe he was. 

What was he doing? Richie was probably downstairs waiting for him. Bill was his best friend. No way should this be happening. He tried desperately to convince himself but Bill was still looking at him intensely and he was staring back and suddenly, the world stopped. His heart rate quickened.

Bill Denbrough was kissing him. On the lips. And he responded immediately, kissing him back with just as much fervor. Bill’s mouth was warm, his lips were soft which was an obvious difference to Richie’s..oh god, Richie. Eddie pulled back just as quick as he came, lips parted and swollen already. Bill’s face had no visible reaction.

“We can't do this- we  _ shouldn't _ do this. Bill; you know I’m dating Richie.” Eddie said it quietly and in such a way that Bill felt like he was trying to convince himself. Bill wasn't one to force anything, even if he was disappointed. He loosened his grip on Eddie’s hips but still kept his hands there while Eddie’s gaze flicked up and down his face. 

Eddie’s lips were on his again but this time the kiss wasn't uncertain, it was hungry. Bill was surprised at the sudden change but he wasn't complaining either. He felt Eddie’s smaller, softer hands cupping his cheek bones and holding him. He tasted around tentatively with his tongue and Eddie opened his mouth with a low whimper. For a second, Bill believed he was in pain. He realized a moment later that Eddie was enjoying it, quite a lot. 

Bill couldn't resist this. He couldn't resist Eddie just as much as he knew Eddie couldn't resist him. The sounds the shorter boy was making, how flushed his face was and how swollen his lips already were. Richie was his best friend but this felt good. 

Eddie was left breathless after Bill pulled away. Eddie couldn't think, he didn't want to even think about thinking, so he pulled Bill back to him and shut his mind off. 

Bill guided Eddie to his bed, on the way taking his cop hat off and placing it delicately on the boys head. Eddie settled in Bill’s lap, capturing his lips in another heated kiss.  Eddie could feel that Bill was hard. He was too, but Bill seemed big. Hesitantly and shyly Eddie moved his hips back and forth. At Bill’s resounding groan and the way his fingers tightened on Eddie’s hips, he knew they were both enjoying it. They stayed like that for a while. 

Richie found them because he heard Eddie. He knew the tone of the boy's voice, when he was close to coming. The door was cracked. Unadulterated rage filled him and watching Eddie grind down in Bill’s lap broke his heart into millions of tiny pieces. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

Richie slammed the door all the way open with his fist, causing Eddie to jump off Bill’s lap like a firecracker. Eddie’s face was filled with evident shock, mouth parted and eyes wide with fear. Richie glanced between Eddie and Bill, mind racing a mile a minute trying to comprehend what he just saw. Sure it hurt, but right now he was angry. Later he could cry.

“What the fuck?” his voice was loud and cutthroat. He ran his sweaty palm through his curly, tangle hair, and tugged on it roughly. Eddie said nothing, which made him even angrier. “I’ve been looking for you, Eddie. For almost an hour now I’ve been looking for you, and all I had to do was follow the sound of- of Bill  _ fucking _ you!” he yelled, scoffing in disbelief.

Eddie had the audacity to look sheepish. Richie would show him what being sheepish meant, and in his anger he rushed forward to grab him. Bill stood up quickly and stood half way in front of Eddie, blocking Richie's path. “Ruh-ruh-richie, t-this is mu-mu-”

Richie stopped short. “Yah-yah-your fault?” Richie snapped, cutting off Bill’s stuttering by mocking him. Eddie’s mouth dropped open. “Fuck you, Bill. Move.” Eddie had never seen Richie look so angry before. It scared him, especially because he was the cause. Richie tried to grab Eddie again but Bill blocked him. Richie stopped, feeling like time slowed, and looked between Bill’s hand and his face. He wasn't thinking when he blindly threw his closed fist out, striking Bill in the face hard. The bigger boy stumbled back but caught himself, holding his now bleeding nose. 

“Richie, what the hell!” Eddie shouted, throwing his arms out to block Richie from going after Bill again, who was now behind him. Richie turned his hard gaze on Eddie and pushed his tinier hand away easily. Eddie was sporting hickies on his neck, which did nothing to fan the flame of anger and betrayal in Richie's heart. His hair was tousled and messed up, and not to mention how fucked he looked. Something broke inside Richie and he began to cry. Ugly crying with snot and all. He screamed and slammed his fists on Bill’s bedside table, cracking the fragile skin on his knuckles. 

Eddie looked like he wanted to touch him and simultaneously run away. 

“I must be dreaming, right? Eddie Kaspbrak would never do something like this to me. Bill Denbrough would never  _ dream _ of doing something like this.” his voice cracked, he didn't mind. He wiped his cheeks and eyes on the back of his hand and smeared the blood that had traveled from his split knuckles. Eddie looked like he was close to tears as well and Bill just looked like he was in pain. 

“Richie--” Eddie started, but Richie cut him off before he could finish.

“Don't talk Eddie! There is nothing you can say to me right now. This is...this is unforgivable.” he wanted to leave and go home so he could cry again but in peace. Bill looked like he wanted to talk again but Richie was done. He turned and walked out. Eddie moved to chase him but Bill held him back.

“Eddie, du-dont! He wuh- wuh-wanted to hurt you!” Eddie didn't care, he deserved it. Shrugging Bill’s hands off him, he left the room cold. Bill collapsed on the bed and put his head in his hands. 

“Richie! Richie  _ please _ !” Eddie had to scream in order to be heard. He had caught Richie right before he climbed into his beat up car. He was crying now as well and he was sure he looked like an absolute mess if the stares he received had anything to say about it.

Richie stopped but didn't look at him. His jaw was clenched tightly and it was tense. “I’m so sorry, Richie-” he hiccuped loudly. Eddie dropped the cop hat he had been holding to cover his face with his hands. “Please let me just- just explain or apologize.” Eddie felt lost, unsure of what to say. Everything hurt, he knew that much. And it was all his fault.

Richie glanced at him one more time. Saying nothing, he climbed into the driver's seat and practically whipped his car out of the driveway. 

Eddie watched him drive down the street. Watched the love of his life leave him outside Bill Denbrough’s house in the stupidest costume ever conceived by mankind, except now he was truly alone. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, what a ride!   
> warnings: there is a scene between Bill and Eddie that is mature. While not extremely explicit, it is very obvious what's happening. of course like I stated in the first part, they are aged up to 18 and 19 in this. At the end there is a degrading word used by Richie. 
> 
> again, much thanks to tumblr user wyattghouleff for the prompt and idea!

Eddie didn't leave his bed until he heard a knock on his door, and even then getting up was hard. His whole body hurt. His muscles ached. Stan reminded him often that it was a mental thing, not a physical one, because there was nothing wrong with him physically. He hurt Richie, and now his brain was reminding him every single day of what he did with Bill.

Bill. Thinking about Bill hurt almost as much as thinking about Richie. His pain for Bill was different, a regretful kind of pain.

He didn't want to leave the warm sanctuary of his bed, but Bill was waiting for him to open the door. He thought about making a key for Bill. As he got up Eddie grabbed a wayward pair of pants and a mismatching t-shirt. Had it been a few weeks earlier, Eddie would rather die than wear mismatched clothes. It looked sloppy. Like he put no effort into his appearance, or that he was lazy.

It reminded him of Richie. 

“Hi Bill.” he greeted the taller boy with a chaste kiss, one that barely lasted a second and left Bill with a fleeting feeling. He stepped further into the warm Kaspbrak home and shrugged his jacket off. Eddie hung it up for him. 

“Hi, Ed’s, how are you feeling today?” Bill kicked his shoes off and noticed Mrs. Kaspbrak was uncharacteristically absent. “Where’s your mom?” usually Sonia was the one to answer the door, or at least berate him when Eddie was the one to answer and she was standing there. This time she was missing, and the house felt different. 

Eddie looked around like he just noticed she was missing too. He craned his neck to look in the kitchen, but she wasn't there either. “She must have gone downtown.” he ignored Bill’s first question and took his hand instead. “Are you cold? Come upstairs.” 

Bill wanted to repeat his first greeting. He obviously knew Eddie wasn't alright. He would have to be blind to not notice the looks he received from Richie at school. His eyes would have to be removed from his skull to not notice how torn apart Eddie looked and sounded. His own turmoil was nothing compared to Eddie’s, he just wished there was someway he could help. 

Eddie’s room was trashed. Clothes, dirty or clean Bill couldn't tell, where strewn about the floor. Trash, tissues, and candy wrappers overflowed from the trashcan under Eddie’s desk. His room looked as bad as Richie’s. Bill didn't comment on the state of the room, stepping carefully over the clothes to the bed. Eddie sat down next to him.

The tv was playing in the background, but he could barely hear it over the thumping of his own heart. Bill noticed what Eddie was wearing; his shorts with the small rainbow on the side and a sweater that seemed to envelope him. Since Halloween Eddie began to allow his curls to grow out, and now they were an unruly unwashed mess on his head. Bill remembered when Richie bought those shorts for Eddie last Christmas, when the boy was sad that he had to get rid of the ones from his childhood because they were too tight. They were exactly the same pair, just bigger. Bill forgot to ask Richie where he found them after all those years.

The light was off, and Bill could only see parts of Eddie’s face, the rest concealed by shadows. A lick of desperation shot through him, like a small child wanting a toy from the store. He wanted to kiss Eddie and somehow make him feel better, make the pain of the last few weeks fade away to nothing but a dull ache. Mostly, Bill wanted Eddie to be his. It was unfair of him to expect that, especially after what happened. He couldn't control how he felt, only how he acted on it.

They sat in a tense silence for what felt like ages. Eddie was at his side all of a sudden, his soft touch distracting Bill from his own deafening thoughts. Eddie had his smaller hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked so innocent and hurt, and how could Bill take advantage of someone? He couldn't, didn't plan too, but Eddie was willing and open- and there, all too soon and too fast. 

His lips were soft like always, tongue shoving its way into Bill's mouth like it was meant to be there. Bill hadn't expected the instantaneous kiss, but nonetheless he reciprocated in the act. His heart beat faster and faster, kissing Eddie always made him feel that way, but this time it felt different. It felt final. Their kiss began slow, but the intensity increased quickly. He had reached up and tangled his fingers into Eddie’s mop head, tugging on the tangled strands with a sick satisfaction. He was causing Eddie pain, but it was a physical one rather than mental. Distracting. 

The stress washed out of his body like a surging tide. He collapsed against Bill, offering all his power and his compliance to the older boy. It felt good to relinquish himself over to someone who shared his pain and his experience. They pulled apart and reconnected with barely a breath. Bill was in control, always had been. Eddie dug his nails into the soft flesh of Bill’s forearm, holding himself steady. He wanted more, reaching his hands under Eddie’s shirt and rubbing circles in the skin there. Suddenly, just as quickly as he was there, Eddie was gone.

Bill opened his eyes to find Eddie sitting on the other side of the bed, looking at him with a hopeless look in his tired eyes. “We need to talk about this,” he said, lips trembling, “We need to, to decide what we are. I can't go on like this, Bill.” 

Bill rubbed the spit off his lips and something grew in his chest. He was unsure, but it felt different to him. Did he want a relationship with Eddie? He assumed they had fallen into one, albeit somewhat awkwardly. Did Eddie believe he was using him? 

“Okay. Let’s talk about it then.” thankfully Bill sounded stronger than he felt. Eddie looked even more messy than before. His pink lips were now puffy and red from kissing, shiny with spit. He felt satisfaction again at having been the one to reduce him to that. A voice in the back of his mind reminded him that Eddie had been with Richie for over two years and surely there were many times where Richie had reduced Eddie to a trembling mess.

“Do you,” Eddie bit his lip and paused, trying to come up with the right words. His mind was drawing a blank. “Do you want a relationship with me? Because if you don't, then this has to stop. I cannot keep acting like things are fine between us two when they’re not. So I need the truth, even if it hurts.” his voice wavered but he remained strong and steadfast. In any other circumstances Bill would be proud of him.

“I want a relationship with you, Eddie. I always have.” his words were simple and practiced. He was selfish, having imagined this day more often than not. Richie had never known of course, not until Halloween. He was the reason they ended. The blame was on him. 

Eddie was satisfied with his answer. That was all there really was to it for him. For the rest of the night, they did nothing but kiss. Soft, almost sweet kisses that left Bill wanting more, more, more. He was a patient person, and he loved Eddie. Kissing him was almost perfect. Eddie eventually fell asleep with his head on Bill’s chest. His breathing was even and warm against Bill’s skin. He smiled up into the darkness, glad that Eddie was his. 

 

=

 

Stan, of course, did not approve. He leaned against the locker next to Bill’s with a sour look on his face. “Bill, you know, if you wanted to be with Eddie there were more respectful ways to go about it.” his voice was steely and hard. While Stan cared for Bill, he believed the man was blind and stupid. It just wasn't logical to steal someone’s boyfriend. The look he remembered seeing on Richie’s face that night still haunted him when he thought of Eddie. 

Bill rolled his eyes and slammed the locker shut. “If you’re only going to tell me what a terrible person I am, then you can save it, because I don't care.” he turned and walked away, leaving Stan alone by his lockers with a red and angry face. 

 

=

 

Eddie was bent over the table, the wooden legs too long. He was on his tip toes, bare legs cold in the chilly air. He wasn't cold for long. Bills fingers touched him softly at first, making their way over his skin and under his sweater. His fingertips danced along, barely touching Eddie. He stopped at his hips. He gripped Eddie tightly, wrapping his fingers around his slim hip bone tightly. 

Eddie says nothing as Bill stretches him, small breathy sounds the only thing he was capable of. It doesn't take long, and by the time he's ready Bill has him squirming and hot. Between his legs ached. 

Bill says nothing and pushes in. He doesn't go slowly, doesn't give time to adjust. Not because he doesn't care, but because he knows Eddie prefers it. 

It hurts at first, a stretch turning into a burn he was used to. The burn fades into nothing and soon nothing turns into flames.

Bill isn't pushing is hips back and forth, instead he's rubbing his hips in a grind motion along Eddie’s. The table rocks underneath them, protesting the body weight. He holds the boy tightly, nails digging into the squishy skin of Eddie’s waist. Eddie grips the edge of the table and arches his back into Bill’s warm hands now splayed along his back. 

The room is dark, it's hard to see. Eddie closes his eyes and sees Richie, feels Richie. Neither of them make much noise and neither of them really move. Bill is close, Eddie can tell. He knows because his movement goes from slow to fast, but he's still not thrusting. He is hard inside Eddie and he barely pulls back at all. His hips jerk, and he holds back a groan as he comes inside. Bill keeps moving, his grip not loosening one bit. Eddie’s mouth parts as he grows closer, body tensing in preparation. He comes hard and cries out, pushing himself back against Bill roughly. 

He pants, breath fanning over the table. Bill was still holding him, not moving a muscle. Bill leans down over him, pushing his bright green sweater up as he goes. His hands feel along Eddie’s back and it causes him to shiver. A hickey is sucked into the back of his neck. He made a noise akin to a hurt animal, but he feels good. Bill was hard again. 

“Mine,” he whispered. 

 

=

 

Bill was greeted by a punch to his shoulder. He hissed in pain, clutching the throbbing shoulder with a glare at Beverly, who looked pissed. Her body language said it all, arms crossed and jaw set. Mike and Ben looked awkward but mad too, but they said nothing to Bill. Mike wanted to scream at Denbrough about what a terrible friend he was, what a terrible person Eddie was. 

The anger he had for them was gone in an instant. In it’s place was a deep sadness, not only had he ruined the relationship between himself and Richie, but also the rest of the loser’s club. They were divided, everyone but Eddie and himself on Richie’s side. 

“Please don't, Beverly I-” she cut him off,

“Dont! Don't, Bill. I'll say what I want, that's the least of what you deserve.” her voice was cold, but she still felt something for her friend. Not the childlike crush she had had on him, but concern and kinship. Her gaze softened. 

“Richie is, is inconsolable. Eddie broke his heart, and now the two of you are what, together?” 

Bill rushed to say no, they weren't dating, but the words didn't come to him. He stared at her. “We’re together.” his voice was quiet and defeated. He wanted to ask her for advice. It was hard trying to travel through the terrain he put himself and Eddie on, but now they had no choice. Instead of asking all of the questions racing through him he stayed silent. 

Ben caught Bill’s eyes and shook his head before turning the other way and disappearing around the corner. Beverly and Mike just looked disappointed.

 

=

 

Eddie sat in Bill’s lap, facing the tv. They were in the Denbrough’s basement, watching some cheesy horror movie. It was horrible and occasionally one of them would pipe up about how bad the prosthetic was or how if you looked closely, you could see the wire holding the floating clock up clear as day.

It was a rare time in which Eddie wasn't thinking about Richie, or how embarrassed he was at school knowing everyone knew what had happened halloween night.

Instead he thought about how warm Bill’s hand was in his, and how comfortable he was under the blanket. 

Until there was a knock on the door. 

“Move,” Bill said, patting Eddie’s hip, “I’ll go get it.” Eddie wanted to stay right where he was, say fuck the door, and finish the movie. Bill insisted he move so he did, crossing his arms in front of him as he disappeared up the stairs. 

The movie was paused. He stared at the frozen screen and thought about going upstairs to see who was there. Bill wasn't expecting anyone as far as he knew, so who could it be? A nagging feeling filled his chest. Eddie got up, wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, and climbed the stairs two at a time.

Richie. Richie was the person at the door. Eddie hadn't seen him in the two weeks since Halloween night, but he looked rough. The man was unshaven, his glasses a crooked wreck on his face. Eddie noticed his unkempt appearance and remembered how he had looked exactly the same. Bill and him were talking in soft harsh tones. Eddie wished he were closer so he could hear them. 

Richie looked around and spotted him, immediately stopping in the middle of whatever he was saying. Bill turned and it was too late to hide. He stepped out into the open, blanket tightly wrapped around him. Bill looked close to tears. 

“E-Eddie.” Richie sounded heartbroken. Eddie reminded himself that he had caused that. Caused the breakup between him and Richie and the rift between all of his friends. He was the reason Richie looked so heartbroken and pissed all the same. Eddie glanced between Richie and Bill, unsure what was happening. 

When he said nothing, Richie swallowed his spit and Eddie could tell he was nervous. “So you two- you're together now?” it hurt him to ask it because he already knew the answer. All three of them knew, yet the tension grew. When neither of them answered fast enough, Richie's face transformed into one of anger and hurt.

“I mean fuck, you cheated on me Eddie, I think the least you can do is at least answer my fucking question!” his voice rose with every word, and Eddie flinched. Bill wanted to slam the door in Richie’s face. 

“Yes, we’re together! I’m sorry Richie, is that what you wanted to hear?” 

Richie looked livid. “So I meant nothing to you then? Our entire two years together was just a waste of your time?” 

“Dont assume how I felt-”

“It's so fucking obvious how you felt though, Eddie. No one who is happy cheats.” 

“I was happy with you Richie! Don't you dare try and tell me how I felt, that's not- it's not fair.” his voice cracked, his resolve crumbling. Eddie was emotionally drained. 

Richie scoffed and ran his sweaty hand through his curls. “Fair.” he shook his head, disbelief crossing his features before it returned as anger. “You're going to talk to me about fairness? Are you actually kidding with me right now Eddie? How fair is it to me to walk into my boyfriend of two years making out with my best friend?” he was practically shouting then. Eddie began to unwillingly cry, body shaking in response. 

Bill had had enough, this wasn't how he envisioned the night to go. He went to shut the door on Richie but the man slammed his palm down onto it, keeping it open. “Answer me Eddie! Was it  _ fair  _ for me to have to hear you moaning like a two cent whore on Bill’s lap? Stop crying, this is all your fault!” Later, when he thought about it, Richie would feel an intense amount of regret for saying that to Eddie. Sure he had cheated, but he didn't deserve being called the degrading name. 

Bill definitely had enough them. Seeing Eddie cry harder, tears turning into full on sobs charged him. He pushed Richie off his porch with a hard shove. Richie stumbled back and barely caught himself on the railing, but Bill had already slammed the door shut. 

“Eddie, baby I am so sorry. I didn't know he was here, I didn't know he was gonna say that.” Bill took Eddie into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around Eddie’s middle. Richie pounded on the door, which only made Eddie cry even harder.

Eventually, Richie gave up and left. They swayed back and forth in the hallway until Eddie’s sobs turned into hiccups and his hiccups faded into silence.


End file.
